


Coming Down

by buttstrife (orphan_account)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buttstrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I’m scarred for life!” Jaehwan throws his hands up in the air. “Stop trying to have sex in my room – I don’t care if Taekwoon lives here too; the moment he got a boyfriend, he stopped having any dorm rights. Go fuck in the 24/7 library or something, you nasty sinners.” Upon seeing Hakyeon’s face light up at the idea, Jaehwan clarifies, “I’m joking. Please don’t.”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

“Your favourite kitty at two o’clock,” Wonshik says, taking a sip of his caramel frappe and returning to highlighting his notes.

Hakyeon looks up from his study notes in the specified direction. A bright smile appears on his face upon seeing Taekwoon. “Taekwoon!” Hakyeon calls so loudly that the other patrons in the library turn around to glare at him.

Taekwoon slides into the empty seat beside Hakyeon and steals his iced latte as his hello.

As compensation, Hakyeon combs through Taekwoon’s hair and presses a quick kiss to the corner of his lips. “Hey, dinner tonight?” he asks, fondness overflowing from not only his voice but his expression too.

Taekwoon nods, not that he ever says no to free food.

 

*

 

It’s their first time out on a date for a while, since the both of them have been so busy with university exams and assignments and whatnot. Hakyeon chooses a trendy Italian place in Itaewon, just because he wants to re-enact the famous Lady and the Tramp scene, to which Taekwoon refuses. They still end up sharing a kiss at the end of their dinner, when the dim lighting of the restaurant has Hakyeon looking into Taekwoon’s eyes and commenting, “I’ve missed you so much.”

Hakyeon has to press his palm to Taekwoon’s shoulder to stop themselves from being too indecent in the restaurant. He pays for the food. They walk home, hand in hand, which is how it usually goes. Hakyeon pauses at the doorstep of Taekwoon’s room in the college dormitory and asks if he can come in.

Taekwoon hides his hands in the pockets of his jacket and says, “You can, but I don’t think Jaehwan would be happy to see us.”

Hakyeon smiles, understanding.

But Taekwoon continues, “But I think Jaehwan is out tonight.”

Which is how they end up with Hakyeon’s hand down Taekwoon’s pants, and Jaehwan screaming bloody murder when he returns home after his night shift at the nearby bar.

“I did _not_ need to see that!” Jaehwan screeches, running to the bathroom to imitate washing his eyes with soap.

Taekwoon hides his face in his pillow, and Hakyeon squeezes Taekwoon’s arm, trying to comfort him.

“We weren’t even doing anything,” Hakyeon says, making a disgruntled face that betrays his feelings about getting blue-balled.

“Yeah, you say that,” Jaehwan says, returning from the bathroom, “but you’re not the one who got someone else’s cum on your fucking pillowcase.”

“That was one time!” Hakyeon argues, trying not to laugh at the memory.

“I’m scarred for life!” Jaehwan throws his hands up in the air. “Stop trying to have sex in my room – I don’t care if Taekwoon lives here too; the moment he got a boyfriend, he stopped having any dorm rights. Go fuck in the 24/7 library or something, you nasty sinners.” Upon seeing Hakyeon’s face light up at the idea, Jaehwan clarifies, “I’m joking. Please don’t.”

Hakyeon bids Taekwoon farewell with a kiss to his crown and suggests Jaehwan needs to get laid so that he’d be less snappy when seeing their PDA.

Jaehwan flips him off, telling Taekwoon to find himself a more tactful boyfriend.

 

*

 

If Taekwoon’s roommate is considered annoying by any standards, then Hakyeon’s roommate is the devil.

In the early morning, Hakyeon spends the last hour before classes start cuddling Taekwoon. Sliding his hand up Taekwoon’s thighs past the curve of his hip, Hakyeon rests his hand on the dip of Taekwoon’s waist. Taekwoon mumbles something that sounds vaguely like “I’m icky” in his sleep, still not wholly awake yet, and Hakyeon tries to not coo at how cute he is.

They take a shower together, although halfway through it ends up with Hakyeon’s hands massaging Taekwoon’s scalp while Taekwoon is on his knees sucking Hakyeon’s dick. At the precise moment Taekwoon tries to deep-throat Hakyeon, they both hear Sanghyuk’s voice shout, “Yah! You two better not be fucking in the shower again!”

Hakyeon sighs as Taekwoon pulls away, embarrassed. Hakyeon is left with having to jerk off, which wouldn’t be so bad if Sanghyuk hadn’t started non-stop knocking on the bathroom door and scream-singing Adele’s ‘Hello’. They both finish in record speed, if only to stop Sanghyuk’s reign of terror.

“You really didn’t have to do that,” Hakyeon says, as he slips on a shirt, walking past Sanghyuk. He heads for his wardrobe, grabs some clothes that will fit Taekwoon and goes back to the bathroom to hand them over. He closes the door to allow his boyfriend some privacy.

Sanghyuk crosses his arms. “Wouldn’t miss Taekwoon’s walk of shame for anything.”

“There is no walk of shame,” Hakyeon argues, while Taekwoon walks out of the bathroom wearing Hakyeon’s clothes. ‘Taekwoon doesn’t get embarrassed about that kind of stuff.”

Hakyeon presses a kiss to Taekwoon’s lips, and then Taekwoon opens the dorm room’s door, ready to leave, when a camera flashes.

Hongbin looks up from his camera, smiling, and says, “Don’t worry, this isn’t going on Sanghyuk’s Walk of Shame site or anything.”

 

*

 

“Well, actually, you look really good,” Hakyeon says, running his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair as he scrolls down the notorious campus-based but not university affiliated Walk of Shame site on his laptop. They’re both resting on Taekwoon’s bed, having chosen to skip the afternoon’s lectures. “I like your after-shower look, and you’re biting your lip and everything. Very cute. Also you’re wearing my clothes. Oh, look, Jaehwan commented something: ‘This site should be renamed the Walk of the Shameless if you ever get Hakyeon’s picture.’”

Raising his head from Hakyeon’s lap, Taekwoon sits up and says, “I agree with Jaehwan.” At Hakyeon’s mock offended expression, Taekwoon pushes Hakyeon down onto the bed and continues, “We should get your picture on that site. Wouldn’t be fair if it was just mine.”

Hakyeon grins.

**Author's Note:**

> who can resist writing self-indulgent college bfs n/leo bc i can't
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/buttstrife)


End file.
